Ranma 1/2: Rebirth
by Yami Avatar of Chaos
Summary: The translated Japanese DBZ scripts from the Majin Buu Saga with Ranma 1/2 Characters and changes in plot. Standard disclamers apply to this story. Revised Chap. 3, Posted Chap. 4
1. Episode 1: Tenchakai Boudaikai!?

{Title:} Ranma 1/2: Rebirth  
  
Episode 1: Tenchakai Boudaikai!?  
  
{Song:} Don't make fun of it!  
Don't destroy it!   
Don't cheapen it!  
That one thing everyone has,  
that they won't give up.  
Only love!   
Only dreams!   
Only you!  
Those are the only things,  
I won't let go, ever.  
  
On nights when,  
I can't settle down,  
no matter what,  
I just want to throw anything  
and everything away.  
Don't cry and complain,  
just open the door, ya know.   
I don't have time to quibble with you.  
  
I want to fly all over the place.   
I wanna throw caution to the wind.   
It isn't because,  
I've lost anything  
It's because nothing's,  
even started yet.   
Don't make fun of it!  
Don't destroy it!   
Don't cheapen it!  
That one thing everyone has,  
that they won't give up.  
Only love!  
Only dreams!   
Only you!  
Those are the only things,  
I won't let go, ever.  
What do you want?  
What do you wanna do?   
Where do you wanna go?  
Cut through the darkness  
and run to grab what you want,  
(all) through the night!   
  
{Ryoga:} Seven years have passed since I've seen you last Ranma. You never could resist a good fight... I know you will be there Ranma... {Narrator:} Seven years have past since the failed wedding incident. Ranma, seeking solice in his martial arts training left unannounced to parts unknown... {Narrator:} However... with the 1st Tenchakai Boudaikai to be held in over 1200 years, all the world's best martial artists from around the world were expected to try and be one of the 8 finalists   
{Ranma:} Tenchakai Boudaikai? I must attend this event... {Ranma:} Hell I may even see Ryoga... won't he be in for a surprise... {Narrator:} With the fighters gathering for the event the question is... Who will be Number One under the sun?  
[Title: Deciding the opponents for the competition! The Return of Ranma!]  
  
[Narrator:] After Ranma's disapperance Genma went home to Nodoka and came up with a fictious story involving Ranma dieing with honor...  
Now Genma, Nodoka, Akane and Soun walk into the building where the Tenchakai Boudaikai was to be held.  
{Genma:} This tournaments gonna be too easy. Look at all the weak competiors.  
{Nodoka:} Well not everyone is as strong as you.  
{Soun:} Quite so Saotome.   
{Akane:} Bakas.   
{Soun:} Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! My Akane called me an idiot...  
{Genma:} Pull yourself together Soun.  
{Soun:} Alright... [Sniffle]   
The four of them walk off into the doorway.We see Ryoga walking up to the building with Akari  
{Ryoga:} Finally, I'm here...  
{Akari:} Ryoga?{Ryoga:} What?  
{Akari:} Win for me okay?  
{Ryoga:} Ok...  
{Akari:} I'll be watching you.   
  
Akari walks to the stands, Ryoga walks to the waiting are for fighters  
  
A mysterous figure wearing a black cloak walks into the building after them...   
  
After that, elimation matches are held and only 8 fighters advance to the finals. Genma and Akane advance...  
{Nodoka:} I still can't believe I lost...  
{Genma:} Well its alright, so he was stronger than he looked... {Soun:} I lost! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
{Akane:} [Sends Soun flying with a mallet] *Hits a tree and falls over*  
{Soun:} Wahhhhhhhhhh... {Akane:} Baka.  
{Genma:}Nodoka, can you take Soun back to the Tendo dojo?  
{Nodoka:} Alright... Win okay?  
{Genma:} Okay.  
[Nodoka walkes off carring Soun ovewr her shoulder]  
The 8 finalists gather to draw lots.  
{Announcer:} Now everyone's here. {Announcer:} Okay, lets get started.  
{Announcer:} We're going to draw lots for the matches. So when I call your name, take one of the these lots out of this box.  
{Genma:} [Praying] Kami-sama, please give me an easy first round...  
{Akane:} I see Ryoga made it this far along with Cologne and Shampoo... but who's the guy in the black cloak? Oh well at least Kuno didn't show up...  
{Shampoo:} Great-Grandmother, man in black cloak look famillar...  
{Cologne:} Yes there is something famillar about his ki...  
{Announcer:} I'll call you up and you draw lots.  
{Announcer:} Uh..Akane.  
{Akane:} Number 5.  
{Announcer:} Akane's number is 5.  
{Crowd:} They've started drawing lots for the competition!  
{Announcer:} Next is... Cologne.  
{Announcer:} Let's see, number 3.  
{Announcer:} Genma.  
{Genma:} Oh, me...  
{Genma:} Please let me get a good number.  
{Genma:} Number 1! I have to fight right off!  
{Announcer:} Lone Wolf.   
{Wolf:} Okay.  
{Cologne:} The man in the black clock is called Lone Wolf? Only one man has the knowledge to come up with such a name... but it can't be? Can it? It can't be...  
{Wolf:} Number 2.  
{Wolf:} I can't believe I'm matched with such weaklings...  
{Genma:} How dare you call me a weakling!  
{Wolf:} Silence!  
  
Wolf uses his ki to throw Genma into the wall.  
  
{Genma:} Ow...  
{Announcer:} Ok, Next is... Shampoo...  
{Announcer:} Is that your name?  
{Shampoo:} Yes.  
{Shampoo:} Number 7.  
{Announcer:} Ryoga.  
{Ryoga:} Yes.  
{Ryoga:} Number 6.  
{Wolf:} [Thinking] Soon Ryoga... Soon...  
{Announcer:} Uubu  
{Uubu:} I'm Number 4.  
{Uubu:} Figures I'd get the old hag...   
{Cologne:} You should show more respect for your elders boy or you mig...  
{Uubu:} Shut up or I'll break your neck.  
{Cologne:} Boy...  
{Uubu:} Fine... Bitch.  
Uubu hits Cologne with a ki blast...  
{Cologne:}Ow...   
{Announcer:} Herb...  
{Cologne:} Herb? {Uubu:} I thought I told you to shut up insolent bitch!   
{Announcer:} Of course he gets the remaining number, 8.  
{Announcer:} The fights have been chosen as follows!  
{Announcer:} The first battle is between Genma and Lone Wolf.   
The second battle is between Cologne and Uubu . The third fight is between Akane and Ryoga . The fourth and final fight is between Shampoo and Herb.  
{Announcer:} The fights will soon begin. I'll lead you to the warriors'dressing room. You all know the rules.  
{Announcer:} If you surrender, if you're down for the count of ten, if you get knocked out of the ring and hit the ground, or if you kill youropponent, you lose. And because there will be so many fights, we have a 30 minute time limit. If the fights hasn't ended in 30 minutes, the judges will decide the winner.  
  
{Ryoga:} There's a time limit?  
{Akane:} Damn.  
{Audience Member 1:} Lets get the fights going  
{Audience Member 2:} Man Akane's HOT!   
{Akane:}... [ Getting Angry ]  
{Announcer:} The fights will soon begin...The Tenchikai Boudaikai!  
{Narrator:} Because of the high caliber martial artists, this bodes to be the most incredible martial arts competition ever. At last the competition is ready to begin. It looks like there'll be many incredible battles!  
{Ryoga:} Hiya! I'm Ryoga!  
{Ryoga:} In the first round Genma has to face that unusual guy Lone Wolf.   
{Ryoga:} Will we at last find out who he is?  
{Akane:} This is weird, Genma hasnt moved since the instant he saw Wolf.  
{Ryoga:} Next time on Ranma 1/2: Rebirth -- "What's wrong Genma!? The Impossible Non-Fight."  
{Akane:} I can't believe that Genma is powerless to act!! 


	2. Episode 2: What's Wrong Genma!? The Impo...

Disclamer: I do not own any of the anime characters or anything else pertaining to the anime mentioned.   
  
  
{Theme Song}  
  
  
{Narrator:} Two mysterious men showed up at the Tenchakai Boudaikai {Narrator:} And finally the battles in the Tenchakai Boudaikai are about to begin.  
{Shampoo:} Herb.  
{Uubu:} I think I'll have a little fun.  
{Announcer:} Hello Everyone! The Competition is about to begin!!  
[Title: What's wrong Genma!? The Impossible non-fight!]  
  
*Fighters preparing for the competition, Genma looking worried*  
  
{Genma:} [Thinking] I'm gonna lose, I'm gonna lose...  
{Ryoga:} Akane, I've wanted to talk to you for a while about Wolf.   
Doesn't he seem to be oddly familar?  
{Akane:} He does doesn't he? But who is he?  
{Ryoga:} [Thinking] Yeah and how much power does Uubu   
really possess?  
{Wolf:} [Thinking] Soon Genma... Soon you will be my next victim...   
I can't wait!  
{Shampoo:} Great-Grandmother.  
{Cologne:} Hmm?{Shampoo:} Shampoo very excited!  
{Cologne:} Seems we still need to work on you language.   
Right, Shampoo?  
{Shampoo:} [To Cologne] Yes great grandmother.   
{Akari:} Ryoga's in the third fight. I'm getting excited!  
{Audience Member 1:} I just want the tournament to start.  
{Audience Member 2:} Me too.  
  
{Akari:} I just know my Ryoga will win!   
[Begins to have daydream about Ryoga and her   
and having a family, complete with pet pigs]  
  
{Kuno:} I want you to be loud! It's our duty as suitors for   
the beautious Akane's hand to root for Akane!!  
{Hentai Hoard:} Yes sir!   
{Audience Members 1-500,000:} Shut up!!  
{Announcer:} Sorry to keep you waiting!   
Who will be victor of this competition!!? And as a reminder the   
winner of this tournament gets 10 million yen!  
{Announcer:} Now the first fight will commence.   
First is Genma vs. Lone Wolf!  
* Genma walks to the ring followed by Lone Wolf *  
{Announcer:} Please start the second fight!!!  
{Genma:} [Thinking] I can't use my strength!  
{Genma:} [Thinking] Why...why is it so hard to fight him?   
I've never met him before. I think I haven't ...  
{Crowd:} What's wrong!? Why aren't you fighting!?  
{Crowd:} Do something!!  
{Announcer:} What's wrong? Please start!  
{Crowd:} You're wasting our time!  
{Crowd:} Do something!! We came to watch some fighting!!   
Not a fashion show!!  
{Announcer:} You're running out of time, please start!!  
{Genma:} [Thinking] Impossible!!  
{Akane:} What's wrong with Genma? He lookes like he saw a ghost.  
{Cologne:} [Thinking] Damn him! Why did he show up!  
{Genma:} [Thinking] It can't be Sa... Sa... Sa...   
{Wolf:} You think you know who I am huh?   
Well if you do it would be wise to just give up.  
{Wolf:} [Echo] ...it would be wise to just give up.  
{Wolf:} But right now, let's enjoy this game.  
{Akane:} [Getting Angry] Genma...  
{Announcer:} Is something wrong?  
{Genma:} I surrender! [ Genma runs off ]  
{Akane:} [Really angry] He surrenders...   
GENMA NO BAKA! [Throws a mallet at Genma and knocks him out]  
{Wolf:} [Thinking] I see, he figured out who I am.   
But he's so much of a coward he wont say a word until its too late...  
{Announcer:} Genma gives up. So Wolf wins without a fight!  
  
{Announcer:} Lets move right along to the next fight!   
Cologne v.s. Uubu  
  
*Cologne and Uubu enters the ring*   
{Audience Member 3:} I hope this fight is more intersting   
than the last one.  
{Audience Member 4:} Really...  
{Crowd:} Look at the difference in their sizes.  
{Crowd:} This won't even be a good fight.  
{Crowd:} I feel sorry for Cologne.  
{Audience Member 3:} Man whats the old hag doing in the ring!  
{Audience Member 4:} This fight's gonna suck!  
{Announcer:} Even though Uubu has a big advantage in size,  
it doesn't look like he's going to hold back at all.   
How will Cologne attempt to win!? Lets find out right now! Fight!  
{Uubu:} Just because you look old doesn't mean   
I know what you are capable of.   
You are capable of nothing without your pathetic Amazon Laws   
and council. I have trained in the harshes places  
on Earth the past 7 years and am ready to to finally  
get your full potential drawn out which isnt  
much to begin with. This isn't just a game anymore Ku Lon.  
{Cologne:} You may have taken a new name and trained a   
bit more but I know who you are. You're R...   
[ Uubu elbows Cologne ouy of the ring]  
{Uubu:} Cologne, never take your eyes   
off your enemy for even a split second. Because of that  
you have lost the match in one hit. Oh well. There's no sense   
in dwelling on it.  
{Ryoga:} Uubu's a mean fighter. He just... just... cheated...  
{Announcer:} No, its perfectly legal. The fight had already started.  
{Ryoga:} Thats against the code of a martial artist though.  
Your suppossed to do pre-fight banter. And...  
{Announcer:} Alright folks are you ready   
for the next explosive match?  
{Ryoga:} Hey!  
{Announcer:} [Thinking] This is incredible!!   
I've waited for this forever...this is the way the Tenchakai Budokai  
should be.  
{Uubu:} [Thinking] Wolf... Soon you will be revealed...  
And then I can use my full power!  
{Announcer:} Continuing to the third fight... Akane vs. Ryoga.   
Would both warriors come into the ring!!  
{Announcer:} Both warriors come on down!   
{Crowd:} I don't get it, why are the fights so boring!  
{Announcer:} ...  
{Akari:} Ryoga! Ryoga!  
{Hentai Hoard:} Akane! Akane! Akane! Date wite me!  
{Akane:} [Getting Angry] Grrrrrr...   
{Ryoga:} [Thinking] I dont want to hurt Akane but how can  
I win if I cant hit her?  
{Akane:} Are you listening to me!?  
{Ryoga:} Who, me?  
{Akane:} I want you to go all out and if you dont I will  
HURT YOU! Got IT!  
{Ryoga:} [Gulp] Yes Akane.   
{Ryoga:} [Thinking] Its times like this I wish I still could get lost...  
* Begin Flashback * * About seven years ago *  
{Cologne:} Ryoga.  
{Ryoga:} Yeah?  
{Cologne:} I have come across an acient artifact that  
cures any curse. I'll let you use it to cure your curse  
but you must find and bring back Ranma to me or you will  
be hunted down by the Amazons.  
{Ryoga:} I'll do it. Now give it here.  
Ryoga was cured of his Jusenkyo curse along with his cursed   
sense of direction. The next morning, the artifact was stolen  
from the Nekohanten never to be seen again.   
* End Flashback *   
{Hentai Horde:} Akane! Akane! Akane! Date with me!  
{Crowd:} Shut UP!  
{Narrator:} Akane has made her appearance in the   
competition and is aiming for the top.   
But who is this Wolf person that Genma was completely helpless  
against? And why is he looking at Akane like that?  
{Ranma:} Hiya! I'm Ranma!  
{Ryoga:} Hey, you aren't in the story! There's something   
weird going on here.  
{Uubu:} Hmm...  
{Ranma:} Next time on Ranma 1/2: Rebirth -- Immortal  
and Disgusting? The Mystery of The Lone Wolf!  
{Herb:} I have a bad feeling about all this. 


	3. Episode 3: Disgusting and Immortal!? The...

* Last time on Ranma 1/2: Rebirth*  
  
{Narrator:} The fights in the Tenchakai Boudaikai Martial  
  
Arts Competition have finally begun. First off, Wolf demonstrated   
  
his overpowering strength of telepathy.  
  
{Genma:} [Thinking] It can't be? Sa... Sa... Sa...  
  
{Wolf:} You think you know who I am huh? If you do, It would be  
wise just to give up.  
  
{Wolf:} [Echo] ... it would be wise just to give up.  
  
{Genma:} I surrender! [Genma runs off]  
  
{Akane:} He surrenders!? [Throws her mallet at him]   
[Hits Genma and Genma falls over]  
  
{Narrator:} Genma surrendered without a fight. Is Wolf   
  
really that strong?  
  
{Narrator:} After the annihalation of Cologne the third fight,   
between Ryoga and the angry Akane, is about to begin.  
  
  
  
[Title: Disgusting and Immortal!? The Mystery of The Lone Wolf!]  
  
  
  
{Hentai Hoard:} Akane! Akane! Akane!   
*Akane and Ryoga enter ring*  
  
{Akane:} [Thinking] If Ryoga doesn't take me seriosly I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna KILL HIM!  
  
{Uubu:} She looks angry...  
  
{Akari:} Ryoga, do your best!!  
  
{Crowd:} Fight! Fight! Fight!  
  
  
  
{Announcer:} Start the third fight between Ryoga and Akane!!  
  
*Cologne facing Uubu*  
  
{Uubu:} What do you want?  
  
{Cologne:} I might be mistaken...I doubt it though...are you perhaps...  
  
{Uubu:} What?  
  
{Cologne:} Aren't you...Ranma...  
  
{Uubu:} No. You're wrong.  
  
{Uubu:} No... I used to be Ranma...  
  
{Cologne:} I knew it, you returned to...  
{Uubu:} I guess you could call me Ranma or Uubu but I am neither,  
I suppose. I guess Ranma would work for a name since it is his persona  
that has the most influence... {Ranma idly flick's his earrings}  
{Cologne:} What?   
*Akane attacks Ryoga*  
{Announcer:} Akane started her attack right off!  
  
{Announcer:} Impressive!! I haven't seen an attack this impressive in   
  
a long time!  
  
{Ranma:} Seven years ago I left because I heard about a man who  
was a master martial artist and was rumored to be over a thousand  
years old. I went to challenge him to a match.  
{Cologne:} I see... you left without saying a word because you knew   
that if you did you would be followed or stopped.   
{Ranma:} Yes... but when I got there he was dying, no one   
there except himself. And me. He somehow knew why I was there  
and offered me something I couldn't refuse. Knowledge from a  
martial artist who was over a thousand years old. I couldn't   
believe what he told me to do next...  
  
* Flashback, Seven years ago *  
{Uubu:} Ranma...Take this earring...And put it on...your right...ear...  
{Ranma:} Your joking. Right.  
{Uubu:} Just do it... [ Uubu puts the earring on his left ear]  
{Ranma:} Okay... [ Puts earring on his right ear]  
{Ranma:} What the?   
* Ranma and Uubu disappear in a bright flash of light *   
The light dissapates and the Fusion of Uubu and Ranma appears.  
He had darker skin and slightly spiker hair and was wearing Ranma's  
trademark red and black chinese outfit.   
*End Flashback*  
  
{Ranma:} The knowledge of the art that we now wielded was immense.  
But I found out form our combined memories that we had fused together  
in body, mind and spirit by way of the Potarra Earrings, which were given  
to him by Kami himself. Becaus of this I have found about the only   
loophole in your laws. Since Ranma is "dead" your chase is over meaing...   
{Ranma:} We're FREE MEN!   
{Ranma:} Please don't tell anyone about the Potarra Fusion.  
  
{Ranma:} I don't want anyone to know yet.  
  
{Cologne:} Would'nt that make you a demi-god...  
  
{Ranma:} I don't know.  
  
  
{Kami:} Hmm... I sense a great evil but where?  
  
  
{Announcer:} Ryoga's already been knocked down! I'll start the   
  
count!!  
  
{Announcer:} Ryoga's gotten up again! It looks like he's still   
  
willing to fight!!  
  
*Akane knocks Ryoga down again, he gets up again*  
  
{Announcer:} Akane's attacks are incredible! But Ryoga's   
  
endured everything so far!  
  
{Announcer:} Ryoga's down!--He's getting up again!  
  
{Announcer:} He's gotten up!  
  
{Akane:} I thought I told you that I wanted you to take me seriously!  
  
{Crowd:} She's doing pretty good.  
  
{Audience Member 1:} He's much stronger than her though.  
He's just standing there.  
  
{Herb:} What a worthless fight.  
  
*Akane knocks him down again*  
  
{Announcer:} It's all over!  
  
{Announcer:} She's a genius fighter!  
  
{Announcer:} Even though Ryoga seems to have better endurance  
than her, she's completely overpowered him!  
  
{Akari:} Ryoga! You better win!  
  
{Kuno:} Way to go Akane!  
  
{Hentai Hoard:} Akane! Akane! Akane!  
  
*Ryoga gets up*  
  
{Akane:} Fight BACK!  
  
{Announcer:} Oops, he's getting back up! What an   
  
impressive display of toughness!  
  
  
  
{Announcer:} This has become an unexpectedly powerful fight!   
No matter how hard Akane attacks, Ryoga doesn't seem to feel a thing!  
  
{Ryoga:} [Thinking] I have to win for Akari, but I can't hit a girl.  
Damn! I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't!   
*Fight; Akane knocks him down*  
  
{Crowd:} Way to go!! It's over!!  
  
{Announcer:} It's over!! No matter how tough Ryoga is, he   
  
couldn't stand against Bideru's combination attacks!  
  
{Announcer:} He...he stood up...  
  
{Akane:} Fight... ME!   
  
{Ryoga:} I guess I have no choice...  
  
*Ryoga strikes Akane*  
  
{Akari:} Go Ryoga!   
  
{Akane:} See... that wasn't... so hard... was it...  
  
{Ryoga:} If you want me to fight you I musn't hold back...  
  
* Ryoga begins to gather chi coupled with depression *  
  
{Crowd:} Wha..?  
  
{Wolf:} It's almost time...  
  
{Wolf:} In a few minutes this will be all over...   
  
  
  
{Announcer:} What's This!!  
  
{Uubu:} Oh no!  
  
{Ryoga:} I'm sorry...  
{Ryoga:} Shi Shi Hokadan!!!  
  
* A huge green blast of chi hits Akane and explodes...*  
  
  
{Announcer:} What!?  
  
{Akane:} Ugh...  
  
*He kicks her in the face, she goes flying through the air*  
  
{Announcer:} Wow! Akane's flying again!  
  
* She goes out of the ring*  
  
{Announcer:} Ryoga Wins!  
{Wolf:} [Thinking] Your mine!  
* He leaps at Ryoga with a strainge device with a M on it...  
  
{Narrator:} What's this!? Why is Wolf attacking Ryoga?   
And with no one able to stop Wolf from attacking Ryoga,   
what will happen?   
  
  
  
  
  
{Ranma:} Hiya! I'm Ranma err... Uubu err... Ranma, yeah I'm Ranma.  
  
{Ranma:} Wolf's mean. I can't believe he's going to attack Ryoga.  
  
{Akari:} Cologne, aren't you going to help him?   
  
{Ranma:} Next time on Ranma 1/2: Rebirth -- Ryoga's Helpless!   
{Cologne:} What are we going to do? 


	4. Episode 4: Ryoga's Helpless!?

{Theme Song}  
  
  
{Narrator:} The third fight in the Tenka-Ichi Martial Arts competition,  
has been completed with Ryoga as the winner.  
  
{Narrator:} However... what will happen now, with Ryoga in danger?  
  
* * * [Ryoga's Helpless!?] * * *  
  
  
{Announcer:} What!  
  
{Audience Member 1:} What is that guy doing?   
  
{Ryoga:} What... the?  
  
*Wolf grabs Ryoga and is trying to stab him with a weird device*  
  
  
{Wolf:} [Thinking] Damn he gotten stronger since I've last seen him...   
  
{Ryoga:} Let go of me!  
  
* A struggle ensues*  
  
{Herb:} How can Wolf still be hiding his power? It can't be him...   
IT IS! IT'S SAFFRON!  
  
{Ryoga:} [Thinking] I'm dead meat...  
  
{Announcer:} Wolf has been disqualified from the tournament!  
  
{Audience Member 7:} Terrible!  
  
{Audience Member 2097:} Can you believe him?  
  
{Audience Member 304:} Stop it!  
  
{Ranma:} I see.  
  
{Ranma:} I'm going to use Ryoga. I'm very sorry.  
And no matter what happens, please don't do anything.  
  
{Cologne:} Wha...what!?  
  
{Shampoo:} What do Uubu mean?  
  
  
*Ranma starts gathering his energy*  
  
{Cologne:} What's going to happen to Ryoga?  
{Ranma:} I think Saffron is going to steal his energy.   
{Ranma:} But like I said, don't get involved  
{Cologne:} What will happen to Ryoga?  
{Ranma:} Don't worry, I don't think he will take his life  
{Ranma:} His only interest is in the easiest person to steal alot of energy from...  
{Saffron:} Stop strugling you pathetic landling!  
  
{Ranma:} I don't know if I'll be able to stop that power  
{Herb:} `Stop it?'  
{Ranma:} Hopefully this little trick of Kaioshin's will work...  
* Ranma freezes Ryoga in place*  
{Ryoga:} Let me go!  
{Ranma:} Damn... I didnt freeze his mouth... Oh well...  
{Ryoga:} Let me go!!  
{Ranma:} Please endure this...  
{Akari:} I've got to save him!  
{Akari:} What are you doing to my Ryoga!?  
{Akari:} Why are you all just standing there watching!?  
{Crowd:} He's going to kill him!  
{Ranma:} Please do nothing but watch...  
* Ryoga is stabbed with the strange device...*  
{Saffron:} I've got all of this energy!  
{Saffron:} [Thinking] That was easier than I thought...  
* Saffron extends his wings and flies off *  
{Ranma:} Not yet...  
{Ranma:} Don't do anything yet!!  
{Ranma:} Don't worry, He will soon be back to normal...  
{Cologne:} What's the meaning of all of this?  
{Ranma:} Now I'll follow him, careful not to let him notice me  
{Shampoo:} `Follow 'em?'  
{Ranma:} If you want, you can come with me, if you can fly or know  
bukujutisu...   
{Cologne:} Hmm...  
{Akane:} What the hell...  
{Shampoo:} Violent kitchen destroyer finally get up.  
What do, eat your cooking?  
{Akane:} Shampoo... [Getting Angry]  
{Ranma:} Now is not the time to argue... hmm...  
Ryoga should be alright but...  
{Ranma:} Here Cologne.   
[ Tosses Cologne a bean] make Ryoga eat this. Don't  
argue... Just do it.  
* Akari runs out of the stands to Ryoga*  
{Akari:} Ryoga, are you okay?  
{Akari:} Snap out of it...  
{Akari:} Someone help him!  
[ Cologne feeds Ryoga the bean]  
{Ryoga:} Huh...  
{Akari:} Ryoga-kun! [ Hugs Ryoga, Ryoga has a nose bleed and passes  
out from blood loss.  
{Herb:} Are you going Cologne?  
{Cologne:} I suppose... Although I guess I'll need you to carry me   
Herb...  
{Herb:} Even though I don't like this, we need all the strong fighters  
we can get  
{Cologne:} What are you going to do with Ryoga, Ranma?  
{Akane:} Ra...nm...a... HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN!  
RANMA NO BAKA! [Akane brings her mallet down at Ranma but   
shatters on his ki field.  
{Akane:} What...  
{Gokuh:} Akane... your worthless... you did nothing but hit me...  
and yet you kawaiikune tomboy... I still couldn't hate you like I should  
have... but after this... if my memory serves me correctly... I won't see  
you again... the only reason I came here is because Dai-Kaio requested  
it...   
{Ranma:} But now's not the time for the past. Don't try to follow...  
{Vegeta:} stand still and I'll show what a "real" martial artist is   
like you insentivive...  
Ranma:} You follow, you die, simple as that. Either I will kill you  
or Saffron will. I don't let puny weaklings get in my way. Simple as   
that... Is that clear...   
{Akane:} ...  
{Ranma:} I take that as a yes...  
{Herb:} Let's go!  
{Ranma:} Sure lets get going...  
{Akari:} Where's everyone going?  
{Ranma:} If you go, you'll find out... but you will die   
{Ranma:} Later... [Ranma flies off carring Ryoga and Herb  
flies off carring Cologne]  
  
{Announcer:} What's going to happen to the Tenka-Ichi Budokai!?  
  
{Saffron:} Now the Great Majin can be revived!!  
{Saffron:} Lord Babidi will be overjoyed!!  
  
{Audience Member 3:} What's going on!  
  
{Ranma:} I'm glad you came  
{Ranma:} You'll help out  
{Ranma:} Without you, I could win, but the Earth would be destroyed.  
{Herb:} You can't win against Saffron? But, you beat him in the past.  
{Ranma:} No, I cant win without risking the safty of the Earth.  
{Ranma:} No I believe he is being used by a magician  
{Cologne:} Magician!?  
{Ranma:} Yes  
{Ranma:}Long ago, far off in space there was an  
evil magician named Bibidi.  
{Ranma:} One day, purely by chance, Bibidi, made an incredible  
monster.  
{Ranma:} The monster's name was `Buu'  
{Ryoga:} `Buu?'... That's the sound farts make... He He...  
{Ranma:} Majin Buu had no emotions.  
{Ranma:} It was born to cause fear and to kill living things  
{Ranma:} After only a few years, they caused several   
hundred planets to become barren wastlands, uncapable of harboring  
life ever again.  
{Ryoga:} What!?  
{Ranma:} At the time there were 5 Kaiohshins  
{Ranma:} Any one of which could destroy Saffron with a single attack.  
{Ranma:} Four of them were killed by the Majin Buu  
{Cologne:} That's powerful...  
{Ranma:} The Majin Buu's power was enough to hurt Bibidi...  
{Ranma:} So when he needed a rest, he sealed the Majin  
up so that it couldn't move...  
{Ranma:} ...and before the Majin's seal could be released  
{Ranma:} Kai-Oo-Shin was able to kill Bibi Dee  
{Ranma:} He didn't try to destroy the Majin, but left in where it was  
{Herb:} Why not?  
{Herb:} He should have destroyed it then  
{Ranma:} He thought it best to disturb the seal as little as possible  
{Ranma:} And only the Magician Bibidi knew how to break the seal...  
{Ranma:} But, the Magician Bibidi had a child  
{Ranma:} He has the same evil heart his parent had  
{Ranma:} His name was Babidi.  
{Ranma:} Over 1200 years ago my mentor, Son Gokou fought and   
defeated 'MajinBuu'. However Majin Buu had a good side that was  
separated from his evil side. And Uubu was the reincarnation of  
the evil 'Majin Buu'. I do not know how Saffron is being controlled, it   
would appear that Babidi has been ressurected. I will do all I can to   
stop him.   
{Ranma:} It appears as if we are in for a long fight...  
{Narrator:} A large part of the secret of what i  
s happening behind the scenes at the Martial Arts  
Competition has been revealed  
{Narrator:} Ranma's true target is to stop the Magician Babidi  
from releasing the Majin Buu once again.  
  
{Ranma:} Hiya! I'm Ranma!  
{Ranma:} It looks like our next enemy is incredible dangerous!  
{Ranma:} I haven't been able to really let go in a long time!!  
{Ranma:} Next time on Ranma 1/2: Rebirth-- Grave of the Dragon  
{Ranma:} Be sure to watch it!  
{Herb:} I better not die! 


	5. Episode 5: Grave of the Dragon

{ Theme Song }  
  
Narrator: The Evil Warrior Saffron made his move...  
Narrator: ...and the Tenchakai Boudaikai Martial Arts  
competition has fallen into chaos  
Saffron: [Thinking] That was a lot easier than I expected  
Ranma: Thank you very much for coming along...  
Ranma: He is mearly a servant...  
Ranma: ...of a certain magician... I may need back up...  
Narrator: Who is the magician that can release the  
terror known as Majin Buu?   
Narrator: And what's going to happen at the  
Tenchakai Boudaikai Martial Arts Competition?  
  
Title: Grave of the Dragon  
  
Saffron: That went well...  
Saffron: This much energy should overjoy Lord Babidi  
Saffron: I better not waste any time, I've gotta hurry.  
  
Ryoga: So what you are telling us is that that absolutely  
"terrifying" Majin Buu that the Magician Bibidi   
created is to be ressurected, by Babadi, on the Earth?  
Ranma: That's right.  
Ranma: Majin Buu was destroyed by Son Gokuu.  
* Flashback *  
  
Gokuu: You were a good opponent.  
Buu: {Gasping}  
Gokuu: See you again.  
Buu: No!  
Dende: Gokuu!  
Vegeta: Son Gokuu!  
Gohan: Otousan!  
Piccolo: Gokuu!  
*Dende, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Kaiobito, Rou Kaioshin,  
Mr. Satan, Goten and Trunks*  
KILL HIM!  
*Gokuu's Genkidama descends towards Buu and Kaioshin Kai*   
Gokuu: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Buu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
* The Genkidama completly engulfs Buu *  
Buu: ...  
* Buu is torn apart and is completely destroyed*  
* The Genkidama detonates on Kaioshin Kai*   
* Smoke covers the detonation site*  
* End Flashback *  
  
Ranma: With no more threats left we lived in peace. However,  
wars brok out after everyone died and the advanced technology has  
never been heard of again.  
Ryoga: Is Babadi the one that's controlling Saffron?  
Ranma: Yes, I thought I told you already.   
Herb: I don't know about all this talk of Magicians and Majin  
Cologne: In other words all we have to do is to keep him  
from resurrecting Majin Buu  
Ranma: That's correct  
Ranma: But to do that we have to defeat the Magician Babidi  
Ranma: Because he is the only one that can ressurect Majin Buu  
Cologne: Is Babidi strong?  
Ranma: He has some pretty strong magic,  
but he doesn't have that much personal strength,  
at least that's what my sensei told me.   
Ryoga: Genma told you that?  
Ranma: My sensei was Son Gokuu  
Ranma: Mostly he can use the evil in people's hearts to posses  
them, like he did Saffron. I wouldn't be too surprised to see Taru  
and there as well.  
Ranma: He should be no problem unless he has possessed  
someone who is stronger than Saffron.  
Cologne: So why did Saffron come to the Tenchakai Boudaikai?  
Ryoga: What did they do to me?  
Ranma: In order to bring Majin Buu back to life  
he'll need to use a lot of undefiled energy  
Herb: Undefiled energy?  
Ranma: In order for Babidi to gather that energy  
he left those two at the martial arts competition  
Ranma: When you became weakened you were the perfect target  
Ranma: I suspected that Babidi would do something like that,  
so I snuck into the competition  
Ranma: I needed to know where Babidi was, I couldn't track his ki   
because it was so low and Majin Buu doesn't have a body  
and is dead, so I can't track his ki because he doesn't have any.  
Ranma: That's why we're following Saffron, so that I can  
find out where Babidi is.  
  
  
Crowd: What happened to the Competition!?  
Crowd: Get a move on it!  
Crowd: Are you trying to screw with us?  
Announcer: Please... Please give us some time  
Announcer: We're in the middle of a meeting  
Announcer: Please wait just a little longer  
Crowd: What's going on here?  
Crowd: Hurry up and start!  
Crowd: We came here to watch a fight!!  
Announcer: Please stop throwing stuff! Please!  
Yugi: Grandpa, what happened?  
Grandpa: Dunno...  
  
Ranma: We'll never catch him at this speed  
Ranma: Let's go a little faster  
Herb: Right.  
Ryoga: Lets go defeat that Magician Babidi guy and save everyone!  
Cologne: {Sweatdrop} Ok...  
Ranma: {Sweatdrop}Okay...  
Ranma: Are you ready Herb?  
Gohan: Yeah.  
*They fly faster*  
  
Ranma: We're there.  
Herb: We got here fast.  
Ranma: It looks like I'll finally be able to cut loose!  
Cologne: [Thinking] Ranma looks excited,  
but I wonder how things are going to turn out  
Cologne: Things really look dangerous this time  
  
Saffron: There's Babidi with Taro  
  
Ranma: It looks like Saffron's about to land.  
  
Ryoga: Out here?  
  
Ranma:[Thinking] That's odd, I already searched this area  
Ranma: Okay everyone, kill your power.  
Ranma: Okay?  
Herb: Someone's there  
Herb: Is that Babidi?  
Ranma: Yes.  
Ranma: He looks weak but but he has survived getting chopped in  
half before so be careful.  
Cologne: The ground around here looks strange, it looks dug up  
Ranma: Damn him! He hid his ship underground!  
Ranma: That mean's I cant blow the ship up from kingdom come  
without destroying the Earth.  
Ranma: That means that Babidi knows that I'm searching for him.  
Ranma: If he didn't know I was, there would be no reason for   
him to hide.  
Ryoga: Let's hurry up and attack already!!  
Ryoga: They're going to use the energy they stole from me  
to bring back Majin Buu!!  
Ranma: Don't worry, they'll resurrect Majin Buu on the surface  
so that he won't destroy the ship  
Ranma: Let's watch a little more and wait for our chance  
Ryoga: Something's coming out!!  
Ranma: Android 17!!  
Ranma: Impossible! Not 17!  
Ranma: [Thinking] Has Babidi possessed Juuhachigou too?  
If not, where the heck on Earth is she at?  
Cologne: Is he strong?  
Ranma: Of course... He is weaker than I am but... has no ki, making  
him impossible to detect and he never tires, meaning he could  
fight forever if he wanted to.  
Herb: Who built him?  
Ranma: A man named Dr. Gero...  
Ranma: ...he made himself into a cyborg and  
was killed by his creations.   
Ranma: [Thinking] If he was able to control Android 17 then who  
else does he have the power to control...  
Cologne: Is his magic is strong enough to force an  
Android to do his will...  
Ranma: No, Babidi takes over the evil in their  
hearts so that they think it is what they wanted to do all along  
Ranma: That is Babidi's most powerful magic  
Ranma: I'm sure that's what he used to make Saffron, Andriod 17  
and his other henchmen do his bidding.  
Ranma: That's why only people like us and you who  
are pure of heart can fight him  
Herb: So he takes over the evil in people hearts...  
Cologne: Isn't this dangerous for you Ranma after all Ubuu is a  
reincarnation of Buu...   
Ranma: That was a long time ago!!!  
  
Babidi: Is this full of energy?  
Saffron: Yes sir.  
  
Ranma: I still wasn't expecting Seventeen to be here  
Ranma: The combination of Seventeen and Babidi...  
Ryoga: Are you trying to say that we can't win?  
Ryoga: So if Majin Buu or whatever he is, is brought  
back to this world, I will defeat him since your too  
chicken to do it.  
Ranma: I won't let that happen, I'd never lose to anything like them  
Herb: This is kind of dangerous...  
Cologne: Ryoga, you should go back,   
this looks a lot more dangerous than you can handle.  
Ryoga: I can handle these little PESTS...  
  
  
Babidi: You did a good job  
Babidi: This brings the resurrection of Majin Buu a lot closer  
Saffron: With the power you gave me along with  
the power I already have it was easy.  
  
Babidi: Now I don't need you anymore, you might try to kill me...  
Babidi: Now go boom!  
*Saffron blows up*  
Babidi: I never get tired of that sound, don't you think Pui Pui.  
Pui Pui: Yes sir, I think so too  
  
Ryoga: They killed their own...  
Ryoga: What are they?  
Herb: That was terrible  
Herb: They're evil!  
Ranma: That's how Babidi operates  
Ranma: First he uses his magic to possess them...  
Ranma: And then when's he's finished with them he does that...  
Ranma: He's going to continue doing that to gather  
energy so that he can ressurect Majin Buu  
  
Babidi: Well then Android 17...  
Babidi: Just as I calculated, Saffron brought a lot of food  
Android 17: And they think they're hiding up there  
Android 17: There are four of them in all  
Android 17: Even if we can't use Ranma's or Herb's  
energy there are still two of them up there with a  
lot of energy we can use to bring back Majin Buu  
Babidi: That's what it looks like  
Babidi: With those two there should be more than enough to  
bring back Majin Buu.  
Babidi: I never thought that Majin Buu would be brought back  
this soon  
Babidi: We should get those two into the space ship  
Babidi: That'd be the most sure way to get their energy  
Pui Pui: Yes  
Babidi: Clean up all but the two we want  
Babidi: And then get back inside the spaceship  
Babidi: The three will probably follow you back  
in before they think about it  
Android 17: I see  
Android 17: That would be my duty  
Babidi: That's right...  
Babidi: Oh, don't clean up Ranma yet  
Babidi: I have uses for him...  
Android 17: Understood Lord Babidi  
Android 17: I will gladly leave him for you  
Babidi: I'll leave the rest up to you  
Pui Pui: Lord Babidi what about me?  
Babidi: Seventeen should be enough for this  
Babidi: Come inside, you'll fight them in the first stage  
Pui Pui: Yes sir!!  
Herb: They went inside leaving Android 17 behind  
Android 17: Well then...  
Android 17: Let's get this over with...  
Ranma: They know we're here!!!  
Cologne: Herb!!!  
Ranma: Herb!!  
Ryoga: Oh FUCK!!!  
Cologne: Watch out!  
* Android 17 blasts a hole in Herb's chest, killing him*  
  
Android 17: No one can oppose Lord Babidi!!  
Android 17: If you want to stop Babidi then go into the ship  
* 17 flies into the ship*  
Narrator: At last the source of the evil, the Magician Babidi,  
has appeared  
Narrator: And he's with the Android of Destructrion: Seventeen  
Narrator: Herb is dead. I have a preminition that something  
even worse is about to happen.  
  
Ranma: Hiya! I'm Ranma  
Ryoga: Is there a way to revive Herb?  
Ranma: We must follow Android 17.   
Ranma: Next time on Ranma 1/2: Rebirth  
The Challenge! Pui Pui's Demise!  
Ranma: Be sure to watch it! 


	6. Episode 6: The Challenge! Pui Pui's Demi...

Title: The Challenge! Pui Pui's Demise!  
  
Ranma: As much as it pains me we have to follow him.  
Cologne: Of course! Airen...  
Ranma: Ahh!! { Blasts off into the ship }  
Ryoga: Don't go! How are we supposed to get down there!?  
Cologne: Jump down, of course...  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
* The Tenchakai Boudaikai ring has exploded killing all the   
spectators except Yugi, his grandfather and those smart enough to leave  
after saffron stabbed Ryoga and flew off*  
  
Kaiba: Yugi...  
Yugi: This is not the time for this Kaiba...  
Kaiba: I challenge you to a duel in the SHADOW WORLD!   
Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
Yami: Hmm... You let Babidi possess you eh Kaiba?  
Yami: Well I accept your duel although you do realise you actually  
have to summon the monsters there.  
Kaiba: Shut up!  
Yami: Fine...  
* Yami and Kaiba vanish leaving Yugi's grandfather puzzled as to what  
just happened*  
Grandpa: Wha...  
  
* On the interior of Babidi's ship*  
Babidi: Ho ho ho, here they come  
Babidi: They really are simpletons  
Seventeen: They fell for the trap  
  
*On Stage 1*  
  
Ranma: It's just an empty room  
* Cologne and Ryoga land and make a large crater *  
Ryoga: Remind me never to do that again.  
Cologne: There's only the single door over there and it's made of rock.  
Ryoga: Shall we break it in? Hehe...  
Ranma: Sure. [Thinking] It looks like a trap though...  
  
Ryoga: Bakai Tenkaishu! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
* 50,000 volts of electricity flow through Ryoga*  
Ranma: Yep I was right. It was a trap. Electricified rock. Who knew?  
Ranma: Yep. It looks like once you enter this ship  
there is no way out, without defeating Babidi  
Cologne: All we have to do is defeat Babidi...  
Ranma: If I wanted to I'd destroy this ship just to get out, but I would  
kill us all.  
  
* In Babidi's Lair*  
  
Babidi: So that little pest that little worm summoned me to kill  
thinks he's that powerful.  
Babidi: This is perfect!  
Pui Pui: Lord Babidi!  
Pui Pui: Lord Babidi!  
Babidi: What do you want Pipi?  
Pui Pui: Isn't it about time?  
Babidi: Sorry to keep you waiting  
Babidi: Okay, Pui Pui take the energy from those three. Don't kill  
Ranma though...  
Pui Pui: Yes sir!!  
Pui Pui: Allow me!  
Babidi: Oops, I forgot all about this  
Babidi: I better put this in the pod.   
Babidi: Pure depression ki... Now only Anger, Confidence  
and Love ki to go! Bwahahahahaha!  
  
*Back at Stage 1*  
Pui Pui: Welcome...  
Pui Pui: To the first stage!  
Ranma: The first stage...  
Pui Pui: Babidi is on the bottom floor  
Pui Pui: However you will have to defeat the warriors  
on each stage in order to descend!  
Pui Pui: And your opponent on the first stage is me.  
Pui Pui: ...which means that you are all going to die here!  
Ranma: I don't think that's going to happen. If Vegeta could beat you  
then one of us ought to beat you no problem.  
  
* In Babidi's Lair*  
  
Babidi: I wonder if Pipi has finished taking care of those three yet  
Babidi: Let's take a look, Seventeen  
Babidi: Let's see  
Babidi: What!? They haven't started fighting yet  
* At stage 1*  
  
All: We'll probably draw!  
All: We'll probably draw!  
All: We'll probably draw!  
All: We'll probably draw!  
All: We'll probably draw!  
All: We'll probably draw!  
All: We'll probably draw!  
All: We'll probably draw!  
All: We'll probably draw!  
All: We'll probably draw!  
All: We'll probably draw!  
All: We'll probably draw!  
All: We'll probably draw!  
Ryoga: I won  
Ranma: Are you sure Ryoga?  
Ryoga: Okay, I'll start  
Pui Pui: Lord Babidi said they were strong so I should  
be careful, but it looks like they're just idiots...  
Ryoga: Shut up! I can beat you no problem.  
Pui Pui: You're the strongest they have?   
Pui Pui: This is an example of an idiot.  
Pui Pui: You'll never leave here  
Pui Pui: All the damage I cause you will become  
energy that this room will absorb  
Pui Pui: ...and then will go straight to Lord Majin Buu...  
Pui Pui: ...to empower him even further!  
Ryoga: Now that I've heard that, I don't have to worry  
Ryoga: If I don't get hurt, my energy won't be taken  
Pui Pui: That's right  
Pui Pui: Unfortunatly that's impossible  
Pui Pui: As long as you have to fight me!  
Ryoga: He's getting on my nerves...  
Ryoga: That's enough talking, let's get this over with  
Ryoga: Come get me!!  
  
* In Babidi's lair*  
  
Seventeen: That Ryoga is very stupid  
  
* At Stage 1*   
  
Pui Pui: Die!!  
  
*Pui Pui charges at Ryoga on the ground, Ryoga manages to block*  
  
Pui Pui: You're better than I thought  
Pui Pui: But that's as far as you get  
  
* In Babidi's Lair*  
  
Babidi: What's that fool, Pui Pui thinking?  
Babidi: If he doesn't gather any damage energy,  
we won't be able to empower Majin Buu  
Seventeen: What...He hasn't even started yet  
  
* At Stage 1*  
  
Ryoga: Is that the best you can do?  
Pui Pui: What!?  
Pui Pui: Damn you!  
  
* In Babidi's Lair*  
  
Babidi: Now what was Pipi's favorite place to fight again?  
Seventeen: It's the high gravity planet Zun  
Babidi: The Planet Zun... Okay  
Babidi: Pappara Pa!  
  
* At Stage 1*  
  
Cologne: What just happened?  
Ranma: This is Babidi's doing  
Ranma: He used his magic to change the room...  
Ranma: It's probably a place that favors that fighter  
Ranma: [Thinking] I just hope all of those stories Son Goku told me  
are true.  
Ranma: But now Ryoga's supposedly at a disadvantage  
Ranma: But if my memory's correct it shouldn't affect Ryoga too much.  
Pui Pui: This is as far as you go!!  
Pui Pui: This is the planet Zun  
Pui Pui: I was born here  
Pui Pui: This is ten times the gravity of the Earth!!  
Pui Pui: You can't stand this  
Ryoga: So what?  
Ryoga: I don't feel a thing  
Pui Pui: You're lying, you're just trying to put up a front  
Ryoga: Take this! * Ryoga punches Pui Pui*  
Ryoga: Impossible... What are you made of? Rock?  
Pui Pui: I didn't feel a thing! With my new exoskeleton of rock  
I can't be defeated.   
Ryoga: In that case... Bakai Tenkaishu!  
Pui Pui: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Pui Pui crumbles to dust*  
Ryoga: Hehe...  
Cologne: Hey look! The hole to go down has opened up!!  
Ranma: It's turned into something like an escalator.  
Ranma: Let's go Ryoga.  
  
*In Babidi's Lair*  
  
Babidi: Not again...  
Babidi: I never thought they'd be this strong...  
  
Narrator: Pui Pui has been defeated.  
Narrator: But what ruthless fighter will Babidi release next?  
Narrator: Don't let your guard down friends.  
  
Ranma: Hiya! I'm Ranma!!  
Ranma: With Pui Pui's defeat we've advanced to Stage 2.  
Ranma: What's this? What is the author doing in this story?  
Yami: I summon...  
Ranma: Next time on Ranma 1/2 Rebirth: Shadow World!   
The Side Story To End All Side Stories!  
Ranma: You don't want to miss it! 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Since there has been some confusion as to where the  
story is taking place I'm going to clear that up. This story takes place  
almost 1200 years since Goku flew offf with Uubu to train him.  
Unless otherwise noted, the locations are the same as was in  
in the series. 


End file.
